Starstruck
by ctj
Summary: Mike Morningstar has lost his memory. Though he claims to be called "Clancy", Ben and Co. know his identity, and they help him rebuild a new memory so that he can be one of the good guys. Oh, and he also lets it slip that Mike is dating Kevin. Humor, R


Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Annabelle White walked out of Mr. Smoothie, laughing and each sipping a smoothie.

"You really showed him, huh, Anna?" said Gwen, leaning against a pillar.

"Yeah. At first I was a little worried that he might figure out my plan, but the toaster was helpful in the end."

"Good thing, too," said Ben. "We wouldn't like it if—hey, who's that bloke?"

They watched in awe as a young, blond man in an argyle sweater and scarf swaggered by, a hop in his step that they hadn't seen before.

"Good golly, it's Michael Morningstar!" exclaimed Ben.

"Dear Lord."

"Well, what are you doing?" cried Gwen, setting down her smoothie and letting her mana glow around her hands. "Attack him, you idiots!"

Anna leapt into the air and shot golden beams at Mike as Ben transformed into Swampfire and began to strangle him.

"Mercy! Mercy! I cry Uncle! Why are you attacking me, you scoundrels?"

"What?" said Gwen, and she stopped attacking. Ben stopped as well. Anna kept attacking Mike without cease.

"Anna! Anna, calm down!" said Ben, transforming back into a human.

"Neveerrr!" said Anna, delivering a punch to Mike's cheek. Ben pried her off by the shoulders.

"What is this madness!" cried Mike, rubbing his cheek. "Who are you? Why do hurt me in such a fashion?"

"Mike, what happened to you?"

"Mike? Who is Mike?"

"_You _are. You're Michael Morningstar!"

"Mike? No, no, my name is Clancy!"

"…Clancy? No, it's—wait… oh. I'm so, so, sorry, _Clancy_."

"I think he has amnesia!" whispered Anna.

"What do we do?" said Ben. "I mean, that's great, he won't attack us anymore, but…"

"I don't know."

Ben grinned sinisterly. "I have a plan," he said. He turned around to face Mike.

"Clancy, it seems you have forgotten your place in society."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Mike.

"Don't you remember?" said Ben. "You're _Clancy _Morningstar, and you're dating Kevin Levin!"

Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I don't recall. Nonetheless, he is a handsome fellow."

Anna snorted.

Kevin came out from Mr. Smoothies with an empty smoothie. He threw it on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"You're just going to leave it there?" said Gwen.

"Sure am."

"Darling!" exclaimed Mike. He approached Kevin and embraced him warmly.

"Get off me!" exclaimed Kevin. "What the—why are you—ANNA!"

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" cried Anna.

"Well then, who was—Ben, you're laughing! I'm going to kill you!"

Kevin sprang forward, and Mike was knocked helplessly to the side. Kevin started to attack Ben.

"Stop! Stop it, Kevin!" cried Gwen. "Let him go! Kevin!"

Kevin backed away slowly. "Sorry, Gwen," he said.

Mike approached Kevin.

Kevin backed away.

Mike got closer.

Kevin continued to back away.

"Uhh… Gwen? Help."

Mike turned around and was hit with a pink blast of energy. Everything went dark.

When Mike woke up, he was on Ben's sofa in his living room. Four faces were staring down at him, and eight hands were on their hips.

"Why hello there," said Mike. He grinned foolishly.

"Do you have powers, _Clancy_?"

"Don't think so," said Mike. "Where have you taken me?"

"This is my house," said Ben. "In my house, you answer my questions."

"Now, tell us the truth. _Do you have powers_?"

"Sorry, Kevin Darling, can't answer that. I can only answer Ben's questions."

Kevin attempted to kill Mike.

"Uhh, Kevin," said Ben, "perhaps you should wait outside."

Kevin grimaced, but made for the front door anyway.

"I'll miss you!" cried Mike.

"Don't push your luck!" cried Kevin, and he slammed the door behind him.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and talk?" said Ben. Gwen helped Mike to his feet, and they all headed into the designated area.

"Why, hello there, Mrs. Tennyson!" said Mike. "That dish you're preparing looks scrumptious. May I don an apron and help you?"

Mrs. Tennyson leaned in toward her son. "Ben? Your new friend seems quite- and not that I have a problem with this, but-"

"Let him go, Mom," said Ben. "He has amnesia. His name is Mike, but he thinks he's Clancy. He used to be one of our enemies, but he's on our side now. We're trying to train him to be good."

"Well, that's, um, fabulous. Just…"

"Just?"

She shook her head. "Never mind." She went back to the dish she was preparing.

"Are you _sure _you don't have powers?" said Anna, seated at the kitchen table with Mike, Ben, and Gwen.

"No powers," Mike promised.

"I think you do. I think you have the power to take energy from people."

"I would _never_!" cried Mike. "I am quite aghast at the grotesque idea!"

"Sure you wouldn't," muttered Anna, closing her eyes in distress.

"I swear!" cried Mike.

"Well, all right. But you promise to be good, powers or not?"

"I want to be the best I can be," said Mike.

"Well, if that's the case," said Ben, "you're on our team."

"Okay!" said Mike.

"Now, let's go outside and get Kevin. We've heard news of a disturbance on the outskirts of town. Will you help?"

"I'd be delighted!" said Mike, clapping his hands.

"Indeed," said Anna, crossing her arms.

The group all went out the front door and found Kevin sitting on the front stoop, playing his harmonica. He stopped and pocketed the small instrument when he caught sight of the approaching quartet.

"What's up?"

"Kevin!" cried Mike, springing forward and cradling the young hoodlum in his arms. "Oh, how I have longed to see you! So pained was I without your presence beside me!"

"Freak!" cried Kevin, prying Mike off of his body. "I'll kill you, I swear! Despite the many times I have tried and failed, I _will _kill you!"

"That's so messed up," said Ben, laughing. Kevin glared.

"Let's go to the car," said Ben. Gwen and Mike followed him.

Kevin and Anna waited behind, glaring.

"I don't trust him," said Anna. "It's all a trap, I can tell."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to gain our trust."

"Or the second. Or the third."

"We'll have to stay on our toes," Kevin said. "I don't want Gwen getting hurt again."

They went to the car.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!" Kevin opened the door to the driver's seat and dragged Mike out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Kevin angrily. "_I _drive! Now get out of that Godforsaken seat before it gets a bloodstain on it!"

"Kevin Ethan Levin!" cried Gwen. "You're being horrible!"

"He's _evil_!" exclaimed Kevin. "It's all a trick! I put up with it before, but this is just ridiculous! Who do you think you are?" he exclaimed, jabbing his finger into Mike's chest.

"Clancy, of course."

"And why do you—Augh!"

"It's all for you, Dearest."

"Get out!"

"Stop!" said Ben. "Mike- I mean, Clancy- has changed! He's on our side, now! He fights _with _us!"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I drive, then."

"This is the place?" said Anna. "It sure looks run down."

"This is it," Ben said. "According to the badge, anyway." He glanced at the map projected by his plumber's badge.

"Whoopie," said Kevin.

"Let's get this over with," said Gwen. The five got out of the car and made for the front of the vacant building. It was large and run down, made of brick and covered in graffiti.

"This place gives me the chills," Anna said.

"It seems so… familiar," Ben said.

"Well, duh," said Kevin. "Everywhere we fight is somehow an abandoned warehouse, or building, or tower, or cave."

"Yeah, pretty much."

They entered the building. The inside was dark, quiet, and cold.

"Welcome, welcome. Do come in. I've been waiting so very long for your arrival."

Before words could be spoken, before powers activated, even before Gwen could give a gasp of surprise or Kevin could say, "I told you so", a dark form leapt from the ceiling and gold beams of energy knocked all five newcomers off of their feet.

"I have been longing for revenge! Many nights has my mind feasted on the very aspect of this hour, the very taste of victory upon my tongue from the moment it was planned! And here you all are again, before me in my domain! Worry not, for your misery shall not be long. It shall only linger long enough for the very pain to rock you to sleep! But be careful, my friends, for you need not worry- you will get no mercy, so don't even bother- Good Heavens! Clancy, is that you?"

"Why, indeed it is! How pleased I am to see you, Cousin Mike!"

"What?" cried the other four.

"What's going on here?" said Ben. "Mike Morningstar, there are two of you!"

The attacker, Mike Morningstar, smirked. "Two? No, no, _I'm _Mike Morningstar. Heroes, allow me to introduce my cousin, Clancy!"

Clancy grinned.

"So he really _was _Clancy!" said Kevin.

"Yes, why?" said Mike.

"We thought he was you, but with amnesia. We had him on our team and everything."

"How very interesting," mused Mike. "Nonetheless, I'm not surprised. Clancy is very gullible."

Clancy grinned and waved.

"Is he really?" asked Anna.

"Of course. Watch," said Mike. "Clancy, you're on fire."

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Clancy. He began to hop around and flail his arms frantically. He proceeded to stop, drop, and roll.

"That's terrible!" cried Gwen.

"Eh."

"How come you never told us about him?" said Kevin.

"What? Why would I? I mean, look at him, he's an insult to my dignity."

"You're horrible," said Gwen as Clancy rolled around on the floor. "Clancy, you're not on fire."

Clancy stood up and smiled, sighing with relief.

"I want to try!" cried Ben. "Clancy, you're a cowboy!"

"Yee-haw!" Clancy shouted, and he began to gallop around.

"Well, hurrah hurrah, say I. You've learned how to manipulate people. Bravo."

"Thank you, Mike," said Ben as Clancy grabbed Ben by the arm. They began to square-dance.

"We'd better get out of here before Clancy remembers that we're dating," said Kevin.

"Please do. That sounds awkward on a variety of levels. I applaud your attempt to fight me, but I really can't participate in such tomfoolery with Clancy nearby. I don't want to be a bad role model, you see. Plus, he'd probably tell the police. I'll see you rapscallions later."

With this speech over and done with, Mike pulled out a gun and shot a rope up onto the ceiling, which then pulled him away.

"Like a shooting star," Clancy said admiringly.

"Let's go," Ben said. "Clancy, you're not on our team anymore."

"It matters not, my dear company. My heart no longer lies with Kevin, but with the West. It calls to me like a mother bird to her children. 'Caw, caw,' it says. I can resist no longer!"

And with this, Clancy saddled up and rode off into the sunset.

**A/N: Haha, that was weird! I shall thank a few of my friends for helping me with this, notably ~Ms. Indecisive, ~thatpersonwhoisthatperson, and ~The Slinky Master. They sat there as I typed this and kept saying things to give me ideas. Unfortunately, they left halfway through, and I was kind of stuck typing by myself. So, kudos to them for making the first half funny. :D**

**That's all. Thanks for reading! I know it was OOC, but whatever. Comment if you have the time. Or if you don't have the time, comment anyway!**


End file.
